The Guilded Cage
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: Why does the caged bird sing? She sings because it seems to change time. It's a shame that moments can only last for so long. She sings because it's all that she knows. AU - SADNESS WARNING
1. Vocalist

**Author's Note:** So, this is an original story written with characters Ellise Landsbury, Michael & Grace(the elderly witch woman). I've adapted into a fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Do you know why the caged bird sings?<p>

I do.

She sings because when she sings she can see the faces of those outside the gilded bars smile in an amused way in her direction. They no longer walk by with their faces turned towards the ground, wondering about their day to day problems. When they hear her clear, profound voice, they spare a fraction of a second for the frail creature.

She sings because it's her purpose. Or so she had been told since she could remember.

She sings because it seems to change time. Even if only for a moment she can distract herself from the eternal loneliness she feels in her soul. It's a shame that moments can only last for so long.

She sings because it's all that she has to pass the long days.

The caged bird sings because it's all she knows.

* * *

><p><em>"I see that smile,<em>

_It almost breaks my heart._

_So full of lies,_

_Yet, so full of truths._

_You are the fine line between_

_Running,_

_Or laying on the floor,_

_When the door of opportunity_

_Is wide open._

_All you see are the stars._

_You pretend they make you happy,_

_Though on the inside,_

_You know,_

_The truth about why._

_The reason you look to the sky,_

_To try,_

_And lose yourself in the nothingness_

_Of space,_

_Of time,_

_Of the universe…"_

"Mitsuki, dear, haven't I talked to you about this before?" A well dressed middle-aged brunette opened the door to the cage, her hips swaying as she took steps in her stiletto heels. "Try not to sing such somber things. It dampens my mood."

She swayed over to the only chair in the 'room'. It was directly across from a futon, a couple pillows and a small comforter. Besides the small hanging swing and an intricate three-legged table those were the only furnishings.

So she sat, plopping her designer purse on the table and pulling her skirt over her knees. She offered barely a glance to the girl on the mattress.

A girl just barely seventeen, with long platinum waves for hair and extraordinary eyes, her legs bent underneath herself and her slender hands folded in her lap. At the sound of the door opening her entire body had tensed, and was now just letting itself relax.

The brunette pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Quietly she sat, at first only taking drags and inhaling, then exhaling smoke. She crossed one knobby knee over the other and finally looked over at the bed.

"The days first customers should be here soon, Mitsuki." Inhale. Exhale. "I want you to make yourself presentable. I'll send Arisu with a new gown and shoes. It's expected to be a big crowd tonight, so I hope you heed my advice and lay off that depressing crap you so like to sing. Such words don't fit such a pretty little face."

"…Yes, ma'am…" The first muttering of words from the other side of the 'room' was just barely louder than a whisper.

"Good." The woman slipped her arm through her handbag and stood quickly. "Be a sweet little child and practice until Arisu arrives, will you? I don't want another incident like last week. When you started a different song than the pianist I could've just died."

With that she sauntered out the door, closing it firmly, and if you listen hard enough or looked close enough, you could just notice the turning of a small glass key in the silver lock.

A few moments passed in silence before Mitsuki slid her legs out from underneath her and gradually stood. She didn't oblige her mother and practice, but she did start to tidy herself. It may have been a bit too early to start. Who knew how long it would be until that dreadful Arisu arrived.

Since she could remember, Mitsuki had been taken care of by Arisu- a bitter, terrible, shriveled old witch of a woman, who enjoyed nothing better than squawking harsh words or orders. Plenty of times she had forgotten to bring up meals, leaving Mitsuki to endure her performance on an empty stomach. Even more often she had brought the meals up cold- as if they had been made hours before and she just hadn't bothered to bring it in.

There was no use thinking about it or disliking it. No one cared enough to do anything to change it, and there were more important issues at hand. Like the fact that within the hour the curtain around the cage would lift and she'd find herself in the oh-so familiar lounge filled with strangers, obnoxious noises, drinking and the smell of stale cigarette smoke. Just like every night since she could remember.

At least soon she would be singing, reality would blur and she'd be free, even if only in her mind.

There was a great creak and the door swung open. A large, gray haired woman with a beaked nose her hair pulled up into tight bun on the top of her head stepped in. In her hands a bucket and a dress.

"'Mitsu, c'mere and take this bucket of water and wash. You're filthy, girl."

Mitsuki obediently and speedily took the bucket and began to wash, turning away from the old crone for modesty sake.

"Yer mother told me to tell you that if you get one spot on the dress she'll be very angry." Arisu smiled crookedly at the thought of future punishment. "And I guarantee ya I'm not scrubbing to get it out. I already work hard enough for your sorry self as it is, and for such a low wage I'd probably be better askin' for table scraps."

It was the same story every time. Bad wages, how hard she works, her old age, Mitsuki had heard the words thousands of times, but had learned to keep quiet. The last time she had said anything to Arisu the woman had lied to her mother about finding strange things in the room, and claiming that Mitsuki had found a way to get outside. Her mother had been beyond furious and had not come to visit once for two months, and had kept the door locked. Arisu had had to push her rations through the bars.

It had actually been kind of nice having none of the supposed company of those who 'cared' for her. Sometimes it was even lonelier when they were there, because even though their bodies were they never really wanted to be, and they never really focused on her. Their expressions put them on places beyond the bars much further than she could ever hope to reach.

"Hurry up, child! If I stand here any longer my ankles will start to swell!"

Mitsuki abruptly lowered the cloth into the bucket and reached behind her, where she knew Arisu would be holding out her fresh gown. Letting out a quiet sigh she raised the dress up and pulled it down over her head, smoothing out any creases as it fell around her. She looked at her reflection in the bucket. The fabric was a pale pink and made her look similar to a doll, like almost everything else her mother sent for her to wear for the show. With ruffles, lace, and ribbons aplenty.

"Enough with the sighs let me look at you." Mitsuki turned around. "Madam is pretty good with shopping. You look darn near presentable. It's practically a miracle."

Mitsuki bristled, but said nothing. She allowed no emotion to pass onto her face. Like the good little doll she was meant to be.

"Ah, I'm off then. I'll bring your nightgown later." Arisu scooped up the garment with the swiftness of someone of half her years and was out the door, maybe even making sure it was even more secure than the woman before her, and the bird was left alone.

That meant that soon she would get up on her swing, the curtains would be raised, and she would sing. She would sing and lose herself for hour upon hour, until it was time to close up shop. Then the drapes would be lowered and Grace would return with her fresh nightie, and hopefully a roll or an apple. She would change, and then go to bed. So she had for every day since she had entered the cage.

When had she entered the blasted thing?

If she remembered correctly, it was sometime shortly after father had left with the other woman. She had to have been about ten. Seven years… Had it really been so long?

Suddenly Mitsuki heard a door open, and voices, and she knew that the lounge must be filling up. Raucous laughter got closer and closer, as if people were making their way to the front tables, which were closest to the stage. By the noise alone she could tell that the room was at least three quarters full. She swiftly used her chair to hop up onto the swing.

From behind the curtain she heard the scraping of wooden legs against the hardwood of the floor. The pianist had seated himself. The show was about to begin. His fingers wandered over a couple of keys before he began to play. With the sound of the music the curtain began to rise and Mitsuki began to sing.

From then she barely noticed the sound of her accompanist. Through her singing she elevated herself higher than possible. Up she traveled, the bars broke away to let her through, and she was flying. The last sky she had seen had been a golden sunset, so that was the sky she saw. She flew up into the clouds, spreading her arms as if to try and touch her surroundings. In what seemed like a few minutes, but was truly hours, the music came to a slow halt, and the curtain once again fell to scattered applause.

Mitsuki's pink lips turned downward at the abrupt ending to her day dream- her only access to the outside world. She shook her head slightly to clear it. Dreaming of any kind was pointless. No matter how nice it felt. She slipped off of her perch, landing lightly on the balls of her feet.

There was a creak and in stepped Arisu again, this time carrying a small wooden tray with some toast and a pear on it. The nightgown from before, looking almost new from the wash, was draped over her bony shoulder.

"Ey, get over here and take these blasted trays from me," she barked, "my hands are sore."

Mitsuki obeyed, and then set the tray on her little table. The old woman tossed the nightgown onto the bed.

"I'll grab the tray in the morning. Push it through the bars when you're done." With that the woman left, and Mitsuki was once again alone, which was almost a blessing.

She quickly changed her clothes, hanging her dress on the back of the chair, and sitting so her back barely touched it. She began to eat her meager meal.

The toast was dry, but it tasted to Mitsuki as if it was fit for a king. The pear was a little over-ripe, but it had been a while since she had had any fresh fruit, so even that was welcome. Arisu had forgotten the tea again so there was nothing to wash it down with, or slake her thirst, but at least she had brought something. Mitsuki was famished, but she forced herself to eat slowly, knowing that she'd remain full longer if she did. As she nibbled on her supper, she let her thoughts wander.

When Father had left, Mother had been thrown into despair. She hadn't left her bed for weeks and had denied any food brought before her. She had also refused to see the child who so reminded her of the adulterous bastard. They had the same hair, the same mannerisms, even the same laugh. That's why Mitsuki was kept from her mother's side.

After about a month, Mitsuki was visited by her mother. She was told to pack up her things- which were few- and that she would have a new room. She was told that she was to help her mother from then on. She had been so happy, but had she known what was to happen, would that have been different?

Somewhere beyond her musings, Mitsuki thought she heard a few notes being played on the piano.

"What?" She murmured. "There are no more shows tonight." Never mind that, she hadn't even heard anyone enter the room. "Hello?" She called quietly. Nervously even. "Is someone out there?" The playing stopped and the room was quiet and still beyond the curtain. Well, that was until someone spoke.

"Do they keep you in there all the time?" It was a male voice. Soft but deep, raspy but pleasant.

Mitsuki froze in her spot. She hadn't spoken to the opposite sex in seven years. Not even Hisao her pianist. She took a shaky breath and stood from her chair.

"Who are you?" She wondered. No answer was heard. Only scattered notes on the piano.

"You know, I realized something today" the visitor said. "This piano's hooked to a gear, and if it's played continuously the curtain is raised and stays up." A couple more random notes. "I could lift it for you."

The words surprised Mitsuki, and it excited her. She didn't quite know what to reply.

"Alright, then."

"What?"

With little to no warning the visitor began to play. It was a familiar tune, but Mitsuki couldn't put her finger on what it was. Surely enough, the curtain began to rise as the song continued. She watched as the surroundings around her own little world became clear. She had never seen the room so empty or dark. It was rather eerie.

The familiar song reached its end, and she was almost unable to notice when it transformed into another number. The playing was wonderfully skilled, accurate, and fluent. The girl gave in to her curiosity and glanced over at the piano, only to see a head of black hair bent over the keys, two hands with long slender fingers, and a rather large figure. Any detail of his face was hidden in shadows.

As if sensing her stare, the stranger chuckled, startling Mitsuki.

"I can assure you I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then what are you doing here?" The girls tone was nervous and a smidge hesitant. The stranger chuckled again.

"I've seen your show."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You're a wonderful vocalist, miss," he confessed, "but you know what I've noticed? You always look so lonely and far away. It's like you're up on a pedestal where nothing can reach you. Looking in your eyes while you sing up there, it seems as if you're off in your own world."

Mitsuki stared at the dark and tousled head of hair. A second later a pair of intelligent emerald eyes in a handsome face met her own. They were accompanied by a friendly smile.

"So when I noticed the mechanics, I decided that I would come and talk to you."

Mitsuki's eyes dropped to the floor, breaking the connection of their eyes.

"You should go. If anyone catches you here, I'm not sure what would happen. It certainly wouldn't be good."

Her visitor let out an audible sigh.

"Alright, I'm leaving," he paused, his fingers slowing on the keyboard, and added in a sweet voice, "have a good sleep my lovely little bird." Mitsuki felt herself flush.

A second later the visitor stopped his playing, and the curtain lowered, blocking him from view. There were slow footsteps, then the sounds of a door opening and closing and Mitsuki knew that he had left.


	2. Pianist

The strange situation had Mitsuki's mind reeling. Never once had she had a visitor besides Mother, Arisu or her doctor, and never mind a handsome male one! Not only had she never seen him before, but he had also said such insightful and sweet things to her. He had also noticed her. Really noticed her.

She sighed. Puzzling over this man would get her nowhere. She piled her dishes on the tray and shoved them through the bars in her door for Arisu. She lay in her bed, praying for sleep to come soon, but it didn't seem to want to oblige. The whole time she lay, waiting for sleep to claim her, she couldn't help but think of the intriguing stranger.

"I won't ever see him again…" That was her final thought before her heavy eyelids shut, her breathing evened out and she finally fell into a peaceful slumber.

And wouldn't you know it, the next night after her show, piano music began to fill the lounge, the curtain was drawn and there he sat. Again. He played with his eyes closed for the first song, which was the same as the night before.

"What is that song?" Mitsuki asked curiously. "It's so familiar, but I just can't place it."

The man's eyes opened and he turned to her, flashing a smile.

"You don't recognize it? This is one of the songs you perform often. The only difference is when you sing it, they play it one octave higher than it's meant to be played, and a couple beats faster. It makes it sound happier, when the song is actually pretty regretful and lonely."

"Ah!" Mitsuki finally realized. He was right. It was the opening song every second day. Her eyes widened the slightest bit. He must come here often to know that!

"So, you see it now?" His voice held a slightly teasing note. Mitsuki blushed.

"Yes. I don't see how I didn't notice before."

The stranger glided through another piece effortlessly.

"It's because the whole mood of a song relies on tempo and octave. If you sing somber words with a happy smile and quick pace, people will barely notice the meaning of the words. They lose their meaning. When someone writes a song their putting a little piece of their heart and experiences into it, and when someone changes it it's like breaking off that little piece of heart, rendering the value to almost nothingness.

I hate people like that. They take something that meant so much, and use it for their own gain, like it's their own to begin with."

Mitsuki stared, captivated by the serious tone, and emotion in the deep voice of her visitor. She barely knew what to say. She took a deep breath and sat on her chair.

"May I ask your name, sir?"

That broke the tension. The man let out a barking laugh, startling Mitsuki.

"I'm sorry for alarming you, little bird. I am also very sorry for being so rude, as to not introduce myself yesterday. Takuto, at your service." He kept one hand playing and tipped his hat with the other.

Mitsuki smiled at the gesture.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mister Takuto." Takuto grimaced.

"Just Takuto, please." Mitsuki nodded.

"Takuto, then. I am Mitsuki Koyama." Takuto nodded.

"Yes, I know. Ms. Mistuki Koyama, daughter of Aoi Koga and Hazuki Koyama. I read about you in the paper." Mitsuki frowned, nibbling on her own lip slightly.

"In the paper?" Takuto nodded, transitioning into another sweet melody.

"It was about the lounge. They only mentioned you in passing, going on to talk about how successful of a businesswoman your hag of a mother is and how lovely everything in this place is so damned wonderful. I really only see it as being as gaudy and fake as everywhere else. The only thing worth a damn here is the entertainment." He turned his blazing eyes on her once again, turning her cheeks pink. "You have a wonderful and captivating voice, Ms. Koyama."

Mitsuki could barely find the words to thank him.

"Not a problem, miss. It's the best I could do to thank you for putting a smile on my face when I hear you sing. But, if you don't mind, there is something I wanted to ask you." Mitsuki shook her head signaling she didn't mind at all, with a little smile. "Well, you always sing well, but when you sing it seems like there's something else you'd rather be singing than is in the program. May I hear it?"

Mitsuki's blush turned from pink to crimson. She'd never been asked such a question. She'd never been asked to sing, only told.

"It's a terribly somber song, mother says."

"Somber songs can be nice."

"She says that no one would like to listen to something like that. No one would pay to be pushed into sadness, she told me."

"I'm pretty certain I won't be depressed, and I'll like the song."

"I wrote it myself, and I fear it's not very good."

"Let's hear it."

He was so insistent, and Mitsuki could find no more excuses as to why she shouldn't, so she began to sing.

_"…Still, you desperately hold on,_

_To the very thing you need_

_To evaporate like water_

_And become,_

_Clouds,_

_Rain,_

_Snow,_

_All which cleanses the world,_

_And leaves the fresh scent,_

_Of a new beginning._

_Hold on little child._

_Hold tight to the dream that,_

_One day,_

_Someday,_

_Maybe,_

_You might be more than_

_What others have laid out for you._

_Know that you,_

_And only you,_

_Can choose how you will live._

_Hope,_

_That you will be strong._

_Strong enough to never look back._

_Strong enough to smile,_

_Even when your heart is breaking._

_Strong enough to cry._

_Strong enough to say,_

_I'm sorry."_

When she finished Mitsuki realized she had closed her eyes sometime during the performance, but for once hadn't visualized herself elsewhere. She opened her eyes, realizing that the pianos sound had changed. The way Takuto had been playing had been slower and had suited the song perfectly.

"I see what you mean, Takuto. The way you were playing, was exactly how I imagined the song to be. How did you..?"

Takuto flashed a winning smile and continued to slow melody.

"I just had a feeling Ms. Koyama."

"Takuto, please call me Mitsuki."

"As the lady wishes." Takuto smirked. "But, Mitsuki, It is probably about time I should be going."

Mitsuki nodded, looking at her feet. The words made her feel like she was sinking. What was this? Longing? For him to stay?

The music began to slow and Mitsuki's head whipped up, sending her hair flying.

"You'll be back tomorrow, won't you Takuto!"

With that the music stopped, but just before the curtain fell, Mitsuki could swear she heard him say something.

"You can count on it, Mitsuki."

He did show up the next day, and the next, and the next. His visits only were disturbed when he had to work late. Apparently his father owned a music store. It carried many different instruments, and Michael had to know how to play them all.

Not only did the visits continue, but they became a bit longer each time. Eventually they got to the point where he wouldn't leave until the first glimpse of sun peeked through the window, and Arisu was bound to be on her way. It was a wonderful time.


	3. Torturer

Do you know why the caged bird sings?

I do.

She sings because when she sings she can see him smile at her and tell her how wonderful she is. He says how much he loves it when she sings and it makes her feel beyond special. When he hears her clear, profound voice his eyes don't leave hers for a moment. He's taken to the frail creature.

She sings because he tells her how good he thinks she would be at anything she tries.

She sings because when she does, she can go back in time, to when they were last together. She can remember the warmth of his smile for her. It's a shame that moments can only last for so long.

She sings to pass the time until they will meet again.

The caged bird sings because she's in love.

* * *

><p>The nights had become longer and more enjoyable, and the days had become shorter and easier to bare. Even Arisu's constant bad words couldn't get to her. She barely noticed her mother's absence. She was pondering this one night right after her performance. Takuto had not arrived yet and she was eating a bagel with a thin layer of cream cheese.<p>

A little box sat in the corner of her bed. It was wrapped in crumpled pale pink ribbon. The condition of the bow made it apparent that the package had been opened.

Once she finished eating her dinner she moved over to her bed and untied the ribbon, as she had earlier that day.

When she had woken up in the morning she had found this box on the floor. She had had no idea what it was. When she had opened it she had been shocked to find a silver daisy locket and a note.

'Mitsuki,

Happy Birthday. I hope I'm not being to forward in buying you a gift, and I also hope I'm not scaring you away by confessing my feelings to you.

My dear Mitsuki, not a moment goes by that I do not think of you. Our nights together seem so short, yet so long at the same time. I look back with a smile at the day I decided to work up the courage to meet you. It was the best thing I've ever done.

I love you, dearest, and I can only pray you feel the same way.

Yours truly,

Takuto Kira'

It took her a few moments to remember to breathe. Once she did she had to choke back a sob of happiness.

Her thoughts floated around, unorganized and frightening in their mystery. Never before had she ever imagined this would happen. How did she feel about it? There was the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach that she got when she almost fell out of the tree when her father had taken her to the park when she was merely eight years old. There was the overwhelming surprise. And there was undoubtedly pleasure. She felt so happy she could burst.

Now it was evening and Michael was due to arrive any moment.

Should she play it cool and try to hide her excitement? If she did would that upset him? She really had no idea of how to act in such a situation.

As if on cue, the piano started to play, but this time it was a song that had never been played at their evening meetings and Takuto was singing. Mitsuki closed her eyes and listened.

It was a soft, flowing, lovely song with strings of eighth notes followed by long pausing whole notes. Then the curtain raised and her eyes opened and fixed on his of their own free will. She held his eyes and tried to find any form of amusement. All she saw was serious feeling and serenity.

She felt her cheeks color and moved closer.

"Happy Birthday, little bird." His voice was soft as his eyes. "I hope your present was to your liking." Mitsuki swallowed the lump of emotion in her throat.

"It's all that and more. I wish I could wear it." Takuto tilted his head to the side and smirked.

"Why don't you put it on?" Mitsuki frowned.

"I would, but then I'd never want to take it off. I cannot risk it being found by Arisu or Mother. They would surely pitch a fit. I'd never see you again."

Their gaze broke. He focused on his hands playing the piano. Besides the sweet piano music it was silent for a time. She watched as Takuto began to nibble on his bottom lip, a nervous movement she'd never seen him do.

"Mitsuki, my dearest, do you hear this song?" At the endearment her heart skipped a beat.

"Yes, it's absolutely lovely." Takuto's eyes once again lifted and this time when they locked on hers they were brimming with a passion that made her knees go weak.

"I wrote it for you. As a proposal. I want you to escape with me and be my wife."

Mitsuki froze. There was no way this was happening. It had to be a dream.

"This is a dream," she spoke out loud, trying to wake herself, "it's all a beautiful dream, and I will wake up and everything will be normal."

Suddenly the piano cut off and the curtain dropped, plunging the cage into darkness and causing her to jump. If it had been a dream she would have awaken then, and not felt the jewelry box still in her hand.

As suddenly as it had gone dark, a light appeared. The door was open, and a second later he was at her side. She gasped as he pulled her into his arms and smiled.

"How did you get in?" She asked when she managed to catch her breath.

"My little bird, don't you know that I've been planning this for a long time? Since the first day we talked I wanted nothing more than to help you fly off into the distance. I stole the key and copied it. It was difficult. That old Arisu has eyes like a hawk!"

The last sentence was lost on Mitsuki. Her eyes were fixed on his face. It was so close she could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheeks. Then he did something else she'd never expected him to. He blushed.

"What is it?" She asked. "What's the matter?"

His arms tightened around her.

"It's just that," he paused, looking nervous, "I told you how I feel, and you have yet to tell me your own feelings."

Her heart melted then and there.

"Oh, Takuto," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "This feeling I have for you is the most amazing thing I've ever felt. I get all warm inside and nervous and excited. I can barely wait to see you. Can you tell me, is that love?"

He smiled at her.

"That's exactly what it is."

That's when he would have kissed her. That is if Arisu hadn't walked in at that moment, with two of the guards at her heels.

"Madam suspected that something was going on, and I'm not surprised. With all the floatin' around you been doin'."

In what felt like seconds Mitsuki was tied up on her bed, and Takuto was pinned to the floor by one of the massive men, both hands pinned behind his back. She could hardly bear to see the pained look on his face.

"Let him go!" She cried. "Can't you see you're hurting him you buffoons! Get off of him!"

She couldn't help the tears that began to fall. She knew what this meant. She would never see him again. This would be the last memory she would share with Takuto. How was that fair, when she had just realized that she was hopelessly in love with him?

"Don't worry about me, little bird." His voice was strained as if he were having difficulty breathing. "I'll be back, I swear. I'll come back, and rescue you and we will run away together like I said. Wait for me."

"Shut up you blathering idiot," Arisu hissed. "You'll be lucky to survive the wrath of Madam. And if you do, I can't guarantee little 'Tsuki here will. Take him away."

* * *

><p>They did take him away, and her mother came. She was scolded, and beaten, and starved, and still forced to work. After two weeks of barely a morsel of food her mom decided it was punishment enough. Maybe it was the fact that she saw the haunted look in her daughter's eyes and took pity on her, but more likely it was that she didn't want her to get any thinner. The patrons would complain.<p>

But even through the pain, the hunger, the sadness, the tiresome work, Mitsuki didn't give up.

She knew he'd come back, and so she waited. Seconds, minutes, hours passed. Days turned into weeks, with no Takuto. Still she held faith in him. Weeks became months and her hopeful smile held strong as the love in her heart.

Finally a year had passed. It began to dawn on Mitsuki that maybe love couldn't conquer all. Not even their love. Still she waited, and she sang his song in hope he would hear.

Two years later the hope was eclipsed by doubt. She no longer stayed up late into the night awaiting his return. She did not sing unless it was for her Mother's customers. No more '_Raison D'être._'

Finally, on the third year of his absence she gave up. Her chest felt hollow, as if her heart had crumbled to dust and blown away on the winds of despair. She almost wished she had never even met him. The loneliness she had felt then was nothing compared to this crushing agony of loss. You can't miss what you never had right?

He had promised to come back. She had believed him, but three years later, a promise meant little.

She had to give up on her childish fantasies.

He was never coming back. She would never be free. She was to be a prisoner in her own home for the rest of her life. Every day would be the same. Never changing. She'd never again see the sky.

Mitsuki stood from her bed, wiping her infinitely tired eyes. She sat at her table and pulled out a notebook and pen, one of the gifts he had given to her, and began to write. Words flowed from her mind onto her paper.

* * *

><p>The next morning the front door to the lounge opened and in walked a man, with a little spring in his step and he plopped down heavily onto the piano bench, as if he had just been traveling and this was the first rest he'd had in quite a while. Slowly he turned to the keyboard and his fingers danced across the keys in a sweet melody. Inch by inch the gear-mechanism raised the curtain, and instead of revealing a lovely bird, it revealed a ghastly sight.<p>

There, hanging from the golden swing, was Mitsuki, her neck bruised and broken and twisted, limbs hanging down by her side. Blood was dripping from the corner of her pink lips, and one of her shoes had fallen off.

Takuto let out a strangled cry and jumped up from the bench, quickly sliding beneath the curtain. He fumbled to pick the over-sized lock on the door, and once in popped open he jumped across the room. Balancing on the pads of his feet he unwound the swings chain from Mitsuki's little neck, and slid to his knees, howling in agony with her in his arms.

It seemed like forever that he stayed like that, sobbing uncontrollably into her golden mane, and hoping to God this was a nightmare, but knowing it wasn't. It really must have only been around an hour when Takuto looked up from the corpse in his arms.

There was a cool breeze in the room; it didn't really register in his mind. Until a piece of paper fell from the table beside him and landed in his lap. It was written nicely, and looked as if it belonged with other pages that were part of a story of some sort.

Eyes blurred with tears, he read:

_"Do you know why the caged bird sings?_

_He's gone and not coming back, so she doesn't sing._

_Now she's clipped her own wings."_


	4. Or Not?

**AUthor's Note:** I give props to this reviewer for being so insulting in ONE review HAHAAHA. It seriously made my day. No punctuation, or grammar, and it starts with, "I loved your story, but-"

Story: The Guilded Cage (written under the Tragedy genre I may add)  
>Chapter: 3. Torturer<p>

From: Sea Blush ()

Sea Blush:Greetings HugglesXKitten I Loved Your Story But I Totally Hate The  
>Ending Shame On You I Was Wondering <strong>Is Your Heart Made Of Stone Or What<strong> The  
>FanFiction Is So Sad And Heart Shattering For Mitsuki After She Lost All Hope<br>And Killed Her Self Takuto Finally Comes Back For Her **Are You Not A Female**  
><strong>Writer<strong> **Arent Female Writers Always Write About True Love And We Are The Only**  
><strong>Gender That Can Write About It<strong> Please Write It Again With A Happy Ending The  
>Mitsuki In Your FanFiction 100 Percent Totally Deserve It I Am Sorry For<br>Scolding You On A Review But No One Reviewed To Your Story And It Was No  
>Wonder <strong>Because You Seemed<strong> From The Concept And The Plot And Feelings Of Deep  
>Despair Of The Story<strong> That You Do Not Believe In Love<strong> Now Tell Me Who Is Right  
>And Who Is Wrong<p>

The thing is, even this review is greatly appreciated! I **bolded** my favorite parts.

First off... I am female, or so my anatomy tells me. I _definitely_ believe in love- for, I'm in it. Men can _so_ write romantic stories, whether about true love or not, it doesn't matter.

Now that those points are out of the way- THIS IS TRAGEDY. I distinctly marked it as so, and even was nice enough to put a SADNESS WARNING in the summary.

_{Why does the caged bird sing? She sings because it seems to change time. It's a shame that moments can only last for so long. She sings because it's all that she knows. AU - SADNESS WARNING_(- see, it's right there!)}

Just because I write sad endings doesn't mean I don't believe in love, or that I'm cold-hearted. I just happen to think(and it's true! Look it up) that not all endings are happy ones (Princess Diana comes to mind... Or Charles Manson. HELTER SKELTER). Also, for this you _can_ call me cold- I sometimes like to read things like this. Or write terrible things, the only difference is when I write other things(rape, abuse, depression, loss of life)... I usually end it happily for others(or in some cases the ones in the situation themselves).

Furthermore this got me thinking of something: I'd better not disappoint my readers... So here it is, without further ado! The alternate ending. It starts halfway through the last chapter just before they get broken up. Enjoy. lol

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Oh, Takuto," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "This feeling I have for you is the most amazing thing I've ever felt. I get all warm inside and nervous and excited. I can barely wait to see you. Can you tell me, is that love?"

He smiled at her.

"That's exactly what it is." Time seemed to stand still. He stared into her eyes, and she stared back. There was no one in the world but them, and they were lost in one another. "Can I kiss you?" His voice was barely a whisper, and she knew that there was nothing that she had ever wanted more.

"Yes." In that moment, two that were already together in love became one in spirit. His lips found hers, and she didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Her arms wound up and linked around his neck, into an unbreakable chain of flesh. Takuto couldn't get enough of her creamy lips. Alas, he knew they had to separate and make haste. He pulled away from her and chuckled to himself at the stubborn wanting look he saw in her drowsy eyes.

"Let us be off, little bird." She nodded, and he led her through the bars and to the door. Before taking her out into the night he paused. "It's rather chilly out," he shrugged out of his waistcoat and placed it over her slim shoulders, "take this." She smiled at his generosity, and took his hand as she walked outside for the first time in many years. She didn't look back. She refused to. Even as Takuto helped her into the car he had awaiting their arrival, she just stared straight at his face, knowing that he was the right choice.

He was her choice.

* * *

><p><em>Do you know why the caged bird sings? <em>

_Yes, she still sings. She sings because her love overflows through words, so soft and warm that they would take her breath away otherwise._

_She sings to show how happy she is in this life she chose. _

_She sings to calm the crying child in her arms so that it won't wake her father. She knows he works hard to keep them all safe and healthy. He's always provided as he should, though it would sometime take him from her side to far off places. Still, he would always come back home. Back to her arms.  
><em>

__She sings because, now, she realizes that she's always loved to.__

_The bird, this sweet little bird who escaped her cage, sings from her heart._

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> That doesn't have nearly the same heart-wrenching effect, does it? :( lol_  
><em>


End file.
